WreckerGaming
, known as is a boy that crosses worlds and gains new powers from those worlds. History He was born on October 21, and met his friends in 2018. Witnessing the Rider Battle When using an unused Time Mazine in 2068, he travels to the year 2002, seeing the Rider Battle. He quickly transforms into Build SmaphoWolf Hazard Form, but realized he had to fit in, and transforms into Kamen Rider Imperer and joins the Rider Battle, defeating Kamen Rider Tiger and , though losing the battle to . He goes back to the year 2019, and tells his friends about it. Meeting Hajime Aikawa and transforming into Garren Because of being a fan of Kamen Rider Blade, he tries going to 2004, only to find Hajime Aikawa, Kamen Rider Chalice. He began fanboying, but Hajime would shoot him. In order to defend himself, he transforms into Kamen Rider Garren. Powers and Abilities Unlimited access to Dark Kiva's powers: Since Wrecker has Fangire blood, he is able to transform into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva without dying. Forms on his right knee to use his Spin Vent card which gives him a double-drill Gazelle Stab gauntlet. Aside from his Spin Vent, Imperer relies on his mass amount of Zelles to do the fighting for him, after which he lands the final blow. His Final Vent has the Zelles stampede a target before Imperer unleashes a powerful knee strike to the enemy's head. - Kamen Rider Garren= Ace Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 200cm *'Weight': 104kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.6t (260 AP) *'Kicking Power': 4.5t (450 AP) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.4 seconds is the default form of Kamen Rider Garren assumed by using the Garren Buckle and Change Stag Rouze Card. The transformation fuses the user with the DNA of the Stag Undead. Though Garren possesses the weakest Ace Form, his long-range armament enables him to avoid direct confrontation. In addition, Tachibana's determination and skills are enough to compensate for the form's limitations, to the point where he was able to defeat both Go Kiryu and Mutsuki Kamijo as Kamen Rider Leangle, the Peacock Undead, and even the Giraffa Undead. Appearances: Blade Episode 1-7, 9-15, 19-22, 24-30, 31 , 32, 35, 37 , 38-47, Missing Ace, - Kamen Rider Kyoki= Kamen Rider Kyoki *'Rider Height': 180 cm. *'Rider Weight': 157 kg. Appearances: Dreaming of Tomorrow - Kamen Rider Gatack= Kamen Rider Gatack *'Rider Height': 194cm *'Rider Weight': 97kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 36m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.8s *'Finisher Power': 19t is the sleeker, faster, and more offensive form that closely resembles the stag beetle motif. In this form, Gatack has access to the command which allows Gatack to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing a button three times on the belt in succession, Gatack can perform his tachyon-powered , a jumping roundhouse kick. Gatack also has a attack, where he takes the Gatack Double Calibers and uses them to perform a scissor-like cutting attack. - Kamen Rider New Den-O= Kamen Rider New Den-O *'Rider height': 194cm *'Rider weight': 92kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 38m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s is the default form of New Den-O, able to wield the Macheteddy to perform his Counter Slash. Strike Form is also able to use the Taros in the form of the Kintaono, the Uratazao, and the Momotaken. - Kamen Rider Dark Kiva= Dark Kiva *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 112kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 20 t. **'Usual kicking power': 35 t. **'Maximum jump height': 250 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dark Kiva only appears to have one form, similar to that of Kiva Emperor Form in black and red. However, Dark Kiva does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, and has no chains on his body as Kiva needs to control his power. As Dark Kiva, the King has access to a unlimited potential of power that is hindered within his successor such as telekinesis and the use of the Kiva insignia as a weapon. As Maya would later explain, the Kiva power cannot be used by a normal human, as usage would ultimately result in death. This would prove to be true, as Otoya had used the Dark Kiva power a total of three times before finally dying due to the strain it put on his body. Shima also mentioned this when Wataru revealed his heritage to him. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kiva Episode 38-39, 41-45 - Kamen Rider Diend= Diend Statistics: *'Height:' 194cm *'Weight:' 88kg *'Punching power:' 6t *'Kicking power:' 8t *'Maximum jump height:' 30m *'Maximum running speed:' 100m/5s Diend only has access to a single form by using the Diend Kamen Ride Card in the Diendriver or Neo Diendriver and then shooting the Diendriver above him. In this form, Diend can move extremely fast when he personally fights rather then use his Kamen Ride cards through the use of the -emitting Bands around his wrists. Decade also has Tesla Bands, but does not use them"TV Asahi's page for Kamen Rider Diend". Retrieved 2009-06-17.. Diend can also perform the attack. Appearances: Decade Episodes 10-15, Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, 16-24, 26-27, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, 28-31, Movie War 2010, Episode Yellow, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , Zi-O'' Episodes 29 - Kamen Rider Joker= Kamen Rider Joker *'Height': 195 cm. *'Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters (T1 Joker): *'Punching Power': 1.25 tons *'Kicking Power': 3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec By utilizing a Joker Memory into the Lost Driver, Shotaro transforms into Kamen Rider Joker, with his appearance being similar to that of Kamen Rider Double. Shotaro briefly used the T2 Joker Memory when accessing this form for the first time, being able to defeat both the Heat Dopant and the Metal Dopant with relative ease despite having difficulty as Double. The Lost Driver was acquired when Kamen Rider Skull's ghost aided Shotaro. Shotaro loses access to the T2 Joker Memory when he is defeated by Kamen Rider Eternal. When he encounter Eternal, Shotaro as Kamen Rider Joker also takes a point blank Maximum Drive to his Driver, knocking him out of his Rider form. It is unknown what happened to this Driver. Sometime later, Philip gives Shotaro a Lost Driver as a parting gift after he is absorbed back into the True Gaia Memory. (It is never stated exclusively if it was Philip's personal Lost Driver from his time as Kamen Rider Cyclone or if it was Kamen Rider Skull's Lost Driver as the novel's continuity in canon is never mentioned in-show). In place of the T2 Joker Memory, he utilizes the T1 Joker Memory, which overall makes Kamen Rider Joker weaker. Despite its lower stats, Shotaro's fighting experience makes up for any power loss by using his skill against his opponent and usually can still defeat some monsters with little trouble. In the T1 version of Kamen Rider Joker, his stats are effectively halved from that of Kamen Rider Double. Shotaro accesses this form exclusively in the event that Philip is not available. Appearances: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W Episode 49, Movie War Mega Max, Kamen Rider Taisen - Kamen Rider Birth= Birth Statistics *'Height:' 199 cm *'Weight:' 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punch power:' 3.5 t *'Kick power:' 8 t *'Jump power:' 45 m *'Speed:' 100m/5s Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth's powers stem from the Cell Medals that power the Greeed and their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Birth's powers originate solely from the Kougami Foundation's technology developed by Kiyoto Maki to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. On Birth's armor there are capsules called , in which the Birth CLAWs system is stored until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. Due to using Cell Medals as opposed to Core Medals, Birth, or at least Date's usage of it, was at a disadvantage against the Greeed. Appearances: Kamen Rider OOO Episodes 16-28, Let's Go Kamen Riders, 29-38, OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals - Kamen Rider Meteor= Meteor Storm *'Height:' 210 cm. *'Weight:' 93 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power:' 4.3 tons **'Kicking Power:' 9.4 tons **'Highest Jump:' 21 m. **'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 5.4 seconds By swapping the Meteor Storm Switch with the Meteor Switch in the Meteor Driver, then spin the fan on the Switch after activating it, he can transform into the stronger , gaining in both power and speed. After changing into Kamen Rider Meteor Storm, Ryusei says . His helmet is upgraded into the . This form debuts in episode 28. In this form, he gain the access to a new weapon, the , which is a gun rod-like weapon. By inserting the Meteor Storm Switch into the Meteor Storm Shaft, following by inserting the hand rubber puller into the Switch and pull out, Cosmic Energy are gathered in the top-like part of the Storm Shaft, converting into kinetic energy and Meteor Storm Switch's fan-blade known as the start to spin. By releasing the Storm Topper on the shaft, Meteor Storm can perform the finisher , where the Topper travels on the ground, leaving a carved trail as it heads to the target, then cleaves through it with no problem. Unlike Fourze's finishers, the Meteor Storm Punisher is able to contain the strong explosion emitted by the Supernova state of the Cancer Zodiarts that can destroy the entire city. This is because the fan-blade absorbs the power of the target Zodiarts and converts it into kinetic energy, allowing Meteor to destroy the Horoscopes without causing an city-endangering explosion. During the final battle, Meteor Storm was able to increase the power to utilize the by pressing the button of the Meteor Storm Switch three times before delivering the Meteor Storm Punisher with great power to Zodiarts. Like a Double Limit Break with Fourze, it depletes the Meteor Storm Switch's Cosmic Energy and if another Limit Break is used once again, it will change Meteor Storm back to Ryusei. Meteor Storm is also able to use an alternative version of the Meteor Strike called , by inserting the Meteor Switch into the Driver before performing the Limit Break to the Zodiarts. Meteor Storm's ending theme is entitled "Evolvin' Storm". Appearances: Episodes 28-31, 33-38, 40-42, Everyone, Space is Here!, 46, 48, Movie War Ultimatum - Kamen Rider Mage= Kamen Rider Mage An alternate variation of Kamen Rider Mage used by Masahiro Yamamoto. This version of Mage debuts in episode 48. Appearances: Episodes 48-49, 51, Sengoku Movie Battle - Kamen Rider Gaim= Fresh Orange Arms *'Height': 203cm *'Weight': 105kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.6t *'Kicking power': 16.6t *'Maximum jump height': 31m. *'Maximum running speed': 100m. per 5.5 seconds is a sparkling version of Gaim's Orange Arms. Accessed through the Fresh Orange Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Fresh Orange Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is a pair of twin Daidaimarus. He can also wield two Musou Sabers. This Arms has three finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and executes a powerful energy-filled kick. ** : Gaim activates the Au Lait function on his Sengoku Driver and executes a series of powerful energy-filled slashes from both his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. ** : Gaim activates the Sparking function on his Sengoku Driver and executes a powerful energy-filled slash from his Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. - Kamen Rider Mach= Mach Magarl *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The dirt bike-based Signal Magarl Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the turn sign-marked . In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire shots that bend to home in onto targets by hitting the Boost Igniter. The shots also arcs more sharply and move faster when the Boost Igniter is hit four times. Appearances: Drive Episodes 12, 13, Type HIGH SPEED, Drive 15, 20 - Kamen Rider Specter= Necrom Specter *'Height': 204.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.7 t. *'Kicking power': 12.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 44.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.0 sec. When Alain inserts the Necrom Ghost Eyecon into Specter's Ghost Driver, it transforms him into , bearing the , which turns Specter into Alain's puppet, obeying Alain's orders. At the cost of his free will, Specter's power is heightened beyond what his normal forms can offer. Unlike all of his basic forms, Specter's Wisp Horns was replaced with Necrom's . This was purposely made as an antenna for Alain to control him via the Mega Ulorder. Compared to Necrom himself in a similar Damashii, Specter suffers no setbacks from the long time use of this form, since the on his Transient suit converts his willpower into his Rider form's power source. Like the Specter Damashii, he retains his superhuman speed. This form has two finishers: *Ghost Driver Finisher: ** : A variant of Specter's original Omega Drive where he charges green energies that forms his rider crest behind him before absorbing the construct and delivering a flying kick attack towards the opponent. Necrom Specter used this once, but was interrupted by Kanon, whom wanted her brother to return. ***In Episode 20, Necrom Specter used the Gan Gun Hand in Gun Mode to create a powerful blast. He was aiming at Takeru but Gazai Ganma took the blast. *Gan Gun Hand Finishers: ** : In Gun Mode, Specter launches a stream of energy at the enemy. It can also be released in a manner of an energy ball projection. This finisher was stopped by Necrom when Kanon shielded Ghost to protect him in Episode 19 but he used it on Ghost in Episode 20. The Necrom Ghost Eyecon is normally used by Kamen Rider Necrom to transform into his default form. This form is currently not used anymore, thanks to Takeru, Kanon and Specter's three main Ghost Eyecons helping him out of Alain's brainwashing by forcefully removing the Necrom Ghost Eyecon from his Ghost Driver. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 17-20, The Legend of Hero Alain - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid= Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) Rider Statistics *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 117.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. is Ex-Aid's strongest upgraded primary form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Ex-Aid is armed by the Dragon Fang, the Chest Drago Mail and the Wip Drago Tail. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) are united and the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat is activated, causing it to duplicate to be used by each Rider for co-op play. As a result, all Riders involved are stronger than if they used the Gashat alone, and there is no fear of losing control of its power. Furthermore, all Riders involved have identical physical stats, making them evenly matched. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to the enemy (In Ex-Aid's case, he shoots powerful streams of fire from Dragon Fang), destroying the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11 - Kamen Rider Build= SmaphoWolf 'Hazard Form' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. is Build's turbocharged super form accessed by upgrading SmaphoWolf Form with the Hazard Trigger. From the (the phone icon on the right eye), Build is able to send a series of energy projections of app icons which encircle the enemy, disorienting and attacking them. This forms has three finishers: *Build Driver finishers: ** : Build transfers surplus Nebula Gas into his and delivers a powerful punch, summoning a wolf-like energy projection which "bites" down on the enemy. ** : *Drill Crusher finisher: ** : ***'Blade:' Build channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Drill Crusher and performs a powerful slash. ****'Unicorn:' An energy projection resembling a unicorn's horn spins around the Drill Crusher as Build performs a powerful stab attack. This form is exclusive to Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~: First Chapter. }}